


Lingering Pain

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek always takes good care of Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Light vs Dark challenge at Mating Games. I chose to use bruises and the black pain sucking veins as dark for the challenge.

Chris winced as he pulled off his shirt. He'd been thrown into a wall earlier and his entire body ached.

"You okay?" 

Chris turned so that Derek could get a better look at the bruises covering his chest and arms. "Some of us take a while to heal."

Derek pointed at the bed. "Sit."

"I think you've forgotten which one of us is half dog," Chris muttered, but it was mostly for show because he did sit down where Derek pointed.

Derek grabbed Chris' hand and dark black veins immediately began siphoning the pain away. "You're always grumpy when you're hurt."

Chris had to force himself to stay upright and not slump forward against Derek as all of the pain rushed out of his body. He was so used to pain that most of the time he didn't even realize how badly his body hurt until Derek took it away. 

Chris let himself enjoy the relief for a moment before he pulled back. "That's enough. They're just bruises."

Derek frowned at him. They'd had this argument more than once. Derek was no stranger to pain, but as a born werewolf he wasn't used to the kind that lingers in a human body as it heals and he always wanted to take it away. Chris on the other hand didn't appreciate being coddled. If only he'd realized years ago what a softy Derek was they could have probably avoided a decade of grief and misery.

Derek ran his fingers over the hand-print shaped bruise on Chris arm. The wolf that had thrown him had been strong enough that each of his fingers had left clearly identifiable black stains against Chris' skin. 

"I wish I could make that go away."

"I'll heal."

Derek scowled at the bruise. "That's not the point." 

"You can cover it," Chris offered. 

"I'm not going to hurt you more just because I don't like seeing his mark on you," Derek sounded scandalized. "Covering that would take more than a hickey."

Chris rolled his eyes and pointed at the trunk he kept stocked full of medical supplies. "You can actually cover it. There's gauze in there."

"Oh." Derek's ears turned red with embarrassment and Chris' heart went out to him. Never in his life had anyone taken care of him the way Derek did. No one had ever wanted to. Being a hunter meant being tough and self-reliant. The irony wasn't lost on him that it took a werewolf to show him gentleness.

"Get the gauze and then you can mark me somewhere else." 

**

Chris arched his back as Derek bit down lightly on his inner thigh. Unlike the harsh pain from the fight, the sting from this bruise went straight to his dick.

Derek mouthed at the bite, soothing it with his tongue. Chris knew that he'd have a hickey there in the morning but he didn't mind as long as it wasn't visible—he drew the line at going to the grocery store with marks on his neck like a horny teenager. Derek would know it was there which should be enough to take away the emotional sting of someone else's hand marking Chris. 

Chris carded his fingers through Derek's hair. "While you're down there, do you mind taking care of another problem?"

Derek shifted slightly and ran his tongue up the length of Chris' dick. "That problem?"

Chris groaned. He tugged lightly at Derek's hair, trying to get him back on task. 

Derek chuckled, his warm breath ghosting over Chris' cock. Chris was going to reevaluate their no wolfsbane in the bedroom rule if Derek didn't stop teasing him soon. 

Werewolves must be psychic because as soon as "wolfsbane" crossed Chris' mind Derek rose up onto his knees and swallowed Chris' cock in one fluid movement. 

"Fuck!" Chris yelled as his dick rubbed the back of Derek's throat. There had to be something supernatural about Derek's gag reflex because no one had been able to take him like that before. 

Derek swallowed around Chris, his throat muscles massaging the head of Chris' cock. He reached one hand down to cup Chris' balls and that was all it took to make Chris shoot off like a damn teenager. 

Derek pulled away. "Better?" 

Chris clumsily hauled Derek up next to him. "You always take care of me." 

Derek rubbed his hand over the bandage on Chris' arm, sneaking his thumb under the gauze and taking a tendril of pain before Chris could stop him. "I try."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
